


Rest

by TheReluctantBadger



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pampering, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBadger/pseuds/TheReluctantBadger
Summary: Pregnancy has begun to take it's toll on Arya, but Gendry is more than happy to see to his wife's every need.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 22
Kudos: 102





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_truth_is_in_the_tooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth/gifts).



Crisp sunlight beamed in through the parted curtains. Past the thick pane glass, a handful of sparrows could be seen darting amongst the rolling clouds. It seemed to be the perfect summer day.

And yet Arya had no motivation go out and enjoy it.

"Oh dear, of course this is expected." Ranya, the gentle midwife from Dorne, had smiled earlier that same morning. "Babes always take just what they need, and right now it is needing your strength to grow."

Arya could definitely feel it growing, moving as strong as ever in her belly as she reclined against the pillows and furs of the large bed. Her spirit wanted to fight it, wanted to reclaim her stamina and make her daily rounds through Storm's End. She had even managed to pull herself up long enough to walk down the corridor to the library. But her body just simply would not allow it, and before the hour was up she had returned to the comfort of bed.

Alone in the peaceful quiet, her eyes had just slipped closed for a small nap when the click of the door-latch brought them open again.

"Still in bed?" Gendry's deep voice came out as soon as her eyes had focused on his worried face.

She nodded, but smiled as he stepped closer. The faint sheen of sweat on his brow told her that he had been outside, and a part of her wished again that she could join him. "M'fine. Just tired today."

Humming in understanding, he sat on the edge of the bed and reached out his hand to place it on her stomach.

"The little one is fine too." she answered before he could ask the question. "Feels like it's dancing in there."

Gendry's eyes shone, and let leaned down to feather his lips in her stomach over the fabric of her sleeping gown. "I asked after you, and when they said you were still in bed I came right up." He was so tender with her, so perfect in his new role of father-to-be.

"Just not my day I suppose." Arya sighed, the frustration in her voice making Gendry snort and sit back up.

"Go on and make it your day then." he stated and leaned in to kiss her nose. "Take your time resting, and don't even think about showing your beautiful face anywhere else."

He kissed her lips then, and Arya sighed into the gentleness.

"Do you want me to send up some dinner?" he asked, pulling back.

With a thankful smile, she nodded and placed one more peck on his lips. "Those salted potato slices?"

"Of course." he chuckled, a hand coming up to smooth her hair.

"With that honeyed cream sauce?"

Gendry laughed hard enough that they had to separate. But not for long though, because he then leaned back in to nuzzle his nose to her neck in an intimate embrace. "Anything for you, milady."

##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##

Not only did Gendry send up the requested food, it was also followed by a series of young men that filed through the solar, carrying in bucket after bucket of boiling hot water to fill the large tub in the washroom.

By the time Arya was finished with her meal, the water had cooled to a very comfortable temperature for soaking. Allowing her limbs to float and her exhausted body to become completely still, she closed her eyes and relished the blissful feeling of rest.

After what must have been a couple of hours, she finally gathered enough willpower to stand from the tub and allow one of the maids to wrap her in a thick robe and escort her back into the bedroom. She had just positioned herself back in amongst the plush fabrics of the bed, mind set on a good midday nap, when the door opened yet again for Ranya carrying a supper tray filled with roasted chicken slices, hot buttered bread, red beans,......and more salted potato slices with honey cream.

"From Lord Baratheon." she smiled, setting the tray across Arya's lap. "Left me with strict orders to not let his wife go without comfort."

  
  


##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##

Nightfall found Arya lounging on the large padded chair in front of the fireplace. To say that she was satiated would be an understatement. Her day wound up being filled with naps and treats, intermittently broken by a book reading or chat with whatever maid happened into the room. Gendry had yet to make another appearance, but that hardly surprised her. No doubt he was seeing to all of his usual duties, plus her own.

It was that thought that made her smile and allow her eyes to drift closed. The gentle crackle of the fire filled the bedroom, and outside a gentle wind whistled ever so softly against the stones.

But then there were bootsteps entering the room, bootsteps that she recognized. With eyes still closed, she grinned as Gendry's strong arms slipped underneath her and lifted her from the chair. Hot skin against her cheek meant that he had already removed his shirt, and as soon as she was placed on the bed she heard his boots being kicked off.

The feeling of his warmth against her back made Arya's heart pick up it's pace, especially when he reached under the covers to lift her thigh just enough to wedge his own firm leg between hers..

"This alright?" he asked softly, stubble scratching the skin of her neck as he spoke.

When she nodded, he pressed his lips to her. Soft slow kisses landed up and down her neck while his broad hand smoothed her hip and waist.

"Were you comfortable today?" he asked right as she hummed in contentment.

"I was." she replied, tilting her head over so that he had better access to the joint of her neck and shoulder. "A very thoughtful man made sure of it."

Gendry hummed and licked a short swipe up behind Arya's ear.

"It was very thoughtful of him." she continued. "It would be nice if I could thank him." With that, she pressed her hips back against his groin that was already beginning to harden against her.

His groan reverberated into her chest, but then she felt him shake his head. "No," he breathed in her ear. "Let me take care of you more. Can I?"

Arya wasn't even sure why he was asking, or why he stilled his hand as he waited for her answer. Of course it would be yes. She said it anyways, though, and as soon as the word had left her throat he resumed his actions.

The hand on her waist felt wonderful against her soft, warm gown, but it felt even better when he moved it lower to pull the garment further up her body.

"No need to even move…" he breathed while his fingers slipped underneath the fabric. “Just...allow me.”

In all honesty, Arya had every intention of doing just that. Exhaustion still sat heavy in her, but nonetheless it brought on the deepest kind of pleasure to simply rest and let the sensations that he was bringing wash over her. The way he mouthed at her neck while at the same time teasing his fingers across her inner thigh made her head spin in lust. It was decadent, exquisite, knowing that he truly wanted this: to take his time in pulling her apart against him.

“Are you still comfortable?” he asked with a deep voice, the air from his words warm on her neck. When she hummed and nodded, she could feel the smile on his face when he moaned out “Good.”

Then his hand moved swiftly between her legs, without warning and leaving Arya to gasp when his fingers immediately began to curve and swirl in just the way that she liked. Nearly overwhelmed by the intensity of him, she could only reach back to clutch onto him when he pulled her leg further up onto his hip and nipped at her jaw while his fingers resumed their sinful dance into her.


End file.
